Saddest Little Valentine
by AJeff
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Miss Parker and Jarod.
1. Chapter 1

She never reads romance novels. Only for the lonely, she'd tell herself. It was Valentine's Day eve and Miss Parker received one via special delivery. On the front cover she is dressed scantily in red. "So, this is what he does in his bloody spare time," she hollers out loud to no one in particular. Shoving the book into her leather brief case, she heads out of her office, out of the front door of The Centre and into the privacy of her own home.

Miss Parker stood in the shower, water hitting against her body. She seemed unable to wash away the feeling of his hands caressing her bare skin. Her memory caused the heat in replaying that scene over and over again. There was no pause button in her memory bank. The scenario played repeatedly, continuously in her head.

Stepping out of the shower, she gently patted herself dry, running the towel ever so slowly across her naked front, closing her eyes, reliving the feel of him, remembering his closeness, memorizing his touch.

Parker jolted out of her sound sleep. "Bastard!" Sitting up in bed, cold sweat ran through her body. This was not the first time she had dreams of him, more like nightmares she cussed to herself.

Getting out of bed, she digs into her briefcase and pulls out her reading material. She looked around her living room and at her calendar that laid on her entrance table. It was Valentine's Day, again. She was all alone, again. With a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other, she slowly walks around the room, stopping to gaze out her picture window. She flops herself on her sofa.

..."she felt consumed by a great void, a dark and silent abyss, as terrifying as the grand palace around her. But somewhere in the chilling blackness, she caught a glimpse of a light. She remembered a time, the precocious little girl with a heart full of fire, a soul aflame with passion and a smile that could melt winter into spring. But the light was gone, the flame had died. Her past was taken from her by the soldiers of the great palace. She would continue searching, hoping to rekindle the fire. But until then, she would always be, the saddest little valentine."

The book was a thinly disguised tale of her lonely life she's led since the death of her mother.

"Saddest Little Valentine, by Jarod Heart, indeed!" She flung the book across the room and poured herself another drink.

As usual, Jarod was watching her from afar, his sad little valentine. Flipping the top of his cell phone, he hits that button, her number, he so stored.

"What?" Perching her lips, she inhales deeply from her cigarette and exhales slowly, making little circles from the smoke.

"Good morning, Miss Parker."

"What is it this time, Jarod? What do you want?" She asked as she smothers the ashes of her cigarette into the ashtray and grabs her glass. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Three in the morning."

"It was just a rhetorical question, Jarod," Parker shouted out.

"A very Happy Valentine's Day to you," he says cheerfully. "Did you get my present?"

Walking towards her picture window, she caught a glimpse of him in the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing lurking around outside of my house?"

"Love is in the air, Miss Parker, today's the day everyone will be buzzing around getting ready for their valentines."

"Unlike me, you're implying?"

"Just wanted to make sure all is well. Have you been catching up on your reading?"

"Ha! Ernest Hemmingway, you're not!"

"Miss Parker."

"What?"

"I hope one day soon that mischievous winged child will aim those arrows at you and cause you to fall deeply in love. His arrows, you know, signifies desires and emotions of love."

"Yea, yea, sure, Cupid. Every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat. Thanks for the lessons, I'll be waiting."

Love was in the air. Hearts, flowers, streamers were decorated all through the city. Miss Parker had the urge to pull out her Smith and Wesson 9mm and aim it at each and everyone who looked like an advertising add for Valentine. com.

She wanted to scream her bloody head off. Red, red, red, the color of love? More like blood, she told herself. At The Centre, men and women walked around with plastered smiles from ear to ear wishing everyone a Happy Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Parker mimicked. "Give me a break," she mumbled. She cursed silently to herself.

As she entered her office, a glass vase of what looked like hand-picked flowers laid on her desk.

"What the hell?" She inspected it and thought this was not the way to win a girl's heart. "What? No roses?" She yelled out loud. "Cheapskate," thinking of Jarod who would be the most obvious in sending it to her.

She heard someone clear his throat. Turning quickly, her timid computer technician stood nervously in the middle of the room.

"Well, what is it?" She asked approaching the man, who by then was taking two steps back away from her.

"Uh, uh, Miss Parker?

"What? Well, spit it out, Broots, I haven't all day."

He knew she was in a foul mood from the expression on her face. "It's Debbie. The flowers are from my daughter."

Parker's face softened and smiled. "Ohhhhhh." She walked over to her desk, leaned forward and took a sniff of her bouquet. "Tell her it's beautiful. Thank you. Tell her thank you for thinking of me."

"Yes, Miss Parker," he answered timidly and rushed out her door.

Several hours later, she stood behind him as Broots leaned back in his chair snoring softly. "The Centre does not pay you to doze off on the job," Parker hissed into his ears.

Jumping up, he tried to think up of an excuse of why he had fallen asleep. "Uh, Miss Parker, I was just, uh, just...resting."

Letting out a loud sigh, she shook her head. "Here." Handing him what looked like a book, gift wrapped, with all the trimmings of valentines."

"Uh, thank you," he says shyly.

"You, idiot. It's not for you," she yelled. Again her face softened. "It's for Debbie. It's "The Velveteen Rabbit". I told her it was one of my favorite children's story. She said she's never heard of it."

Broots glanced at the gift tag. It read, "To Debbie, With love, Miss Parker."

Parker knew Debbie loved her. And she wondered why? But, something was missing. She was lonely and she wanted the love of a man who she could love in return. Jarod came into her mind. She dismissed it immediately. "Perish the thought," she tells herself.

He walked into her office, closed and locked the door. Dressed in black jeans, white tee-shirt and a leather jacket, Jarod strutted over to her. His chocolate browns starred into those crystalline blue eyes of hers. She slowly walks to him never once questioning how he entered their secured building.

Laying her hands on his chest, he draws her close to him, his hands slid down to the opening slit of her skirt and...

The ringing of her telephone interrupted her thoughts. She shuddered at her fantasy. It was one thing dreaming of him at nights, alone in bed, but now he occupied her waking moments.


	2. Chapter 2

The light in her living room was dimly lit. It was early evening and her phone rang.

"What?"

"Miss Parker."

"A little early for you to be calling me, Jarod. I'm not in bed as of yet. Call me later, labrat!"

"What is it with you? Why do you always hurl insults at me? It's like you hate me so much. But, I'm thinking you say things that you don't necessarily mean."

"I was born with an acid-tongue, so get used to it!"

"Miss Parker, it's Valentine's Day and putting things all aside, I..."

"It's just another day."

"Sometimes we cannot trust our feelings and our soul to sense love. We sometimes let our own insecurity blind us to a true love which waits before our eyes."

"Uh-huh. I see that your new pretend is Cupid. What? Running out of professions?"

"Miss Parker, don't be afraid to take reasonable risk. What do you have to lose? What exactly would be the worst thing that could happen?"

The Centre came to her mind.

"You never give up on me, why? Because I'm so irresitible?" She laughs.

Jarod pulled his phone away from his ears and stared into it. Was that Parker laughing. He couldn't believe it.

"Because you make me feel like...like I have never felt before. Deep down, you are not like that woman everyone sees. I can see through you. And I am not content to live the rest of my life against the background of loneliness."

"Oh, you mean the Ice Queen? I hear the talks."

"They don't know you like I know you. You have feelings. And I know you cry at nights."

"What are you, a peeping tom?"

"No, because I cry too."

There was silence between them. After a minute, Miss Parker spoke.

"Look, Jarod, I'd better go." Her voice was barely audible.

"Why? To go off in your corner and cry? If you let me in, we could cry together."

"I don't want to talk anymore, Jar."

Again, silence. "Parker?"

"Yes?"

"Let me in? I promise I'll leave when you tell me to."

"And what makes you so sure I won't call in any of my sweepers?"

"Because I know you. Call them any other time, but not tonight."

"Just this once, Jarod and when I tell you to leave, you leave. And I promise no sweepers."

He stood at her door, hesitant at first to ring the bell. He had expected to be greeted by her 9mm pointing it directly at him.

They stood looking at each other. She backed away, with her arms on her hips.

"Well? What do you want, Jarod?"

"You," he said silently to himself.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. His eyes moved back and forth, up and down to her. Miss Parker was prey to his own appetite.

Running her left hand through her hair, upsweeping it to one side, biting her lower lip lightly, she replied, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Jarod."

She had said it in such a seductive tone that it caught Jarod by surprise for he thought for sure she would be ranting. On the exterior, her demeanor was similar to a helpless kitten, but on the interior, she probably possesses the capability of a famish tigress. He himself is like a tiger ready to roam over in a predatory manner to claim his possession. His images of him savoring every inch of her body comes to mind.

Jarod was silent, they locked eyes as those thoughts filled his head.

"Jarod? Jarod!"

The sharp tone of her voice snapped him out of dreamland and back into reality.

"So, you want a drink or something? Or are you going to stand and stare at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours all night."

"Coffee's fine."

"I was thinking more of a drink, drink." She holds up her bottle of booze.

"Not tonight. Lay off the booze, Parker. It's bad for your ulcer."

"You're no fun." She reached over and shoved him on the shoulder which cause her to lose her balance.

"I've got you," quickly he grabbed her, his arms went around her slender waist. "So, how many did you have to drink tonight?" He asked, his arms still around her.

"None. I just lost my footing. Do you mind?" She pushed him away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I'll bet you are," she attacked him sarcastically.

"No fighting tonight, okay Parker?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll make some coffee."

Sitting on her living room sofa, he laid his cup down on the table. "Anyone remembered you this Valentine's Day? Besides, me."

"Yes, Debbie. She's the sweetest little girl. I remember being like her when I was her age."

"I remember."

"Until, my mother died."

The room was quiet. After a minute Parker continued. "Broots told me Debbie wanted to be just like me when she grew up. We both laughed at the time. Now, I don't think it's so funny."

She sat next to Jarod, leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He held her and sat quietly for about five minutes until she broke the silence.

"I hope Debbie will never be lonely like me," she whispers.

"She won't be. And you won't be, also. I'll always be here for you. If you want me to." He swallowed hard, "I'll never leave you." He held her tight. "When you sleep, do you dream?"

"Everyone dreams, Jarod. Why?"

He turned to face her. "I dream of you, every night."

She squeezed his arms, when suddenly she caught herself, Miss Parker pulled away. "The hell with you, Jarod! What are you doing?"

"Hey, you were the one who cozied up to me. I was sitting here minding my own business and..."

"Just get away from me." She quickly got off her sofa and headed towards the front door. "Get out," she screamed.

"Hey! What is wrong with you? We've been through a lot together, Miss Parker. If you need a shoulder to lean on, you can count on me."

"Just leave, Jarod. Go. Now."

"Parker."

"I said leave!"

"Fine! I thought maybe tonight would be different."

"What's so different about tonight from any other night, huh?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day and I wanted to tell you I love you! Forget it! See you around, Parker. Well, maybe not. Goodbye."

The ice queen wanted to run after him, but she was frozen as if glue was stuck on the bottom of her feet and onto the floor. "I love you, too, Jarod." She cried softly wiping her tears away.

There were no means of contacting him. He disconnected his cell phone. Each time her phone would ring, her heart would skip a beat. Back in her mind, she knew he would never come back into her life.

Miss Parker sits in her chair looking out the window. Surely, by now he would have contacted her. It's been several days since she's heard from him. After five years of "I run, you chase" games, his goodbye seemed final. There were gaps of long periods when she did not hear from him. He would eventually call. But, the difference this time was he would never be back.

He watched her from a distance as she arrived home one night. "Goodbye, Parker." He wondered if she was even aware of his love for her. He turned his keys to the ignition and drove away, never to contact her again.

Each night Miss Parker would sit up and turned the pages of Jarod's book. It truly was a tale of her lonely life. The life of the Saddest Little Valentine.

Part 3 coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Parker counted the days, weeks and months. Three months to be exact and Jarod had not made an attempt to contact her. There were no leads on him. She even recruited Broots in trying to locate his whereabouts, threatening him to string him upside down over live crocodiles if he breathed a word of her request.

She dreaded going home for it only reminded her of Jarod, that night on Valentine's Day. She didn't need anyone in her life, so she thought. She was perfectly fine, until this pretender found his way into her heart.

It wasn't suppose to be like this. She wasn't about to admit to him that she loved him. She promised herself she'd never slip one word of her feelings for him, to him. Biggest mistake she'd ever made. Now, she was destined to live a life of loneliness. He seemed to be everywhere and she wishes that all she could do was to reach out to him, to feel him. Why did she ask him to leave? Miss Parker was so sure anyone standing next to her could actually hear her heart breaking.

She closes her eyes. Pretending. She lays on her side asleep, he next to her. His large hand outlines her body. Starting with her neck, sliding down to her shoulder and arm, he lightly touches the indentation of her waist, feeling the curves of her hip and thigh. What a wonderful feeling, touch. He then works his way back upwards until his hand rests on the side of her face, he slowly and gently caresses her dark shiny hair, tucking it behind her ears. She moans softly, she pulls herself up, stretches, turns to look at him over her shoulder, then slowly crawls onto him.

Miss Parker cries, for her dreams and fantasies are just that, a figment of her imagination.

There were nights when he'd awaken staring at the ceiling wondering about her or if she ever thought about him at all. There were times when Jarod wished he had never met her. She complicated his life. He questions his love for her. How could he actually love someone as cruel as Miss Parker? What was he thinking of? Professing his love to her. Biggest mistake of his life.

But yet, he pretends. The only thing which covers her body is a lavender velvet robe with silk lining. She grabs his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. He wraps his arms around her waist through the opening of her robe, feeling the softness of her skin, her hands twined around his neck, embracing each other as close as possible, dancing to the sound of seductive music. The music stops, he slips her robe off of her shoulders and onto the floor.

Grabbing his pillow, Jarod throws it against the wall. "Stop!" He yells out loud to himself.

It was midnight, Miss Parker laid sleepless in bed, the pounding on her front door startled her. Jumping up, clad in only a red laced camisole, she grabs her "Smith" from under the bed. Making her way to the living room, turning on the lights, she quietly unlocks the door and abruptly opens it, in a stance position, her finger is on the trigger ready to fire.

"It's me, Parker," his voice was huskily low-toned.

"I can see that," she answers, her finger still on the trigger." Parker doesn't know if she should run into his arms or blast his bloody head off for what he had put her through.


	4. Chapter 4

"You get on my everlasting nerves," she spoke with her teeth clenched.

"Drop the gun, Parker." He took careful steps in approaching her. Again, he repeated. "Drop the gun."

"Thought I'd never see you again. Why'd you come back, Jarod?" She asked waving her gun at him.

"I tried to stay away, but, you're all I think about, Miss Parker."

"Yea, sure. Tell me more lies. Thought you dropped off the face of the earth."

"Ah, Parker, put the gun away unless you're actually planning on shooting me." Jarod held his breath, not quite sure if she really intended to.

She grunted and walked into her bedroom. Jarod shadowed her, his eyes widens as he caught a glimpse of Miss Parker's front as she bent down returning her gun to its proper resting place under her bed.

Catching her off guard, Jarod grabbed her gently from behind and hugged her. "I can't stop this feeling I have for you."

Parker pulled quickly away. "This is as far as you're going to get, wonderboy." She pushed him away, although deep down she could have stayed in his arms forever.

He stared at her for a moment. "You keep things in, Parker. And it's driving me crazy. The problem with you is that you need help in opening up what you're feeling inside."

"You think I need a shrink?" She asked with a dead-pan look.

Jarod shrugged. "Or someone. How can you just switch on and off?

Sometimes you can just be so unbearable and cold. And there are times your inner feelings comes right out. Then, you catch yourself. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing! I'm afraid of nothing!"

"You're caring, sensitive and loving. You may not be able to express your feelings, but I can see it in your eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, what you feel for me."

Miss Parker crossed her arms in front of her. "Feel for you? What I feel for you is loathe and despise. That's what I feel for you!"

"Why are you so afraid to love?"

"Love? Love? I don't do love. I loved once and The Centre took him away. They killed Thomas! Remember him? He was your friend! And they'll kill you, too, if I..." She stopped suddenly.

"If what, Miss Parker?"

She shook her ahead.

"Broots says you've been looking for me."

She yelled. "We've been looking for you since you escaped from The Centre! Broots? I'll kill him! You've been in touch with him? Since when did he become your "best friend?"

"I had information about his ex-wife and thought he could use it to gain custody of Debbie. He owed me a favor. Wanted to know how you were."

"I'll kill that little pip-squeak!" She started to babble.

"Parker!"

"What!"

"I love you, Parker and I know you love me, even if you can't say it."

Her eyes began to tear. "Jarod. Don't. Don't get any closer."

"You sure about that?" He pulled her close as she relaxed in his arms.

"You promise never to leave me? Never to die on me? Promise never to die suddenly and leave me alone?" As she spoke, her voice cracked.

"I can't promise that, but, I can promise to always love you," he murmured, his lips met hers as she softly moaned. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, she returned his kiss.

Stepping back, her hand covered her mouth, Miss Parker was flabbergasted. "You...you shouldn't have kissed me like that. You shouldn't have."

"Parker." He held her hand.

"I can't. I can't, Jarod. I won't allow someone else into my life, into my heart. If something happened to you, it would just be unbearable for me to handle. I can't love you. I don't want to love you. I don't want to love anyone. That way when they suddenly die, I won't feel any pain. Please leave. Don't come back. Please don't." Heading out of her bedroom and into the living room, Parker pointed to the front door,

"Okay," Jarod answered sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The hard part of falling in love is getting together. To you Momo20, thanks for your suggestion.**

Jarod turned one last time and nodded. "Parker?"

"Yes?" She answers, trying to hold in her uncontrolled emotions of her heart.

"Before I leave, tell me you love me, even if it's only a little bit."

Miss Parker closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled and sighed painfully. "Some things aren't meant to be."

"Either you love me or you don't. Tell me one way or the other."

"Goodbye, Jarod." Miss Parker leaned against the closed door and slid down slowly to the floor. Her loud cries could be heard behind the opposite side of the door where Jarod stood, his hands pressed against it. He wanted to comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But, he knew it wasn't.

The Centre took their happiness away. The two of them together. If it were to ever happen, it won't be a fairy tale ending for them. No one ever lives happily ever after, not where The Centre is concerned. If they were to be together, they would eventually suffer the consequences.

Miss Parker crawled back into bed and hid under the covers. She peeked from under her blanket, staring at the clock as if waiting for his call.

Miss Parker cried for three days. She could feel herself dying gradually inside. That kiss which was long awaited for. It finally happened. She thought back of that night. She could still feel his lips on hers, the slip of his tongue in her slightly opened mouth. She wanted him back into her arms.

Broots found her sitting in his chair, her fingernails tapping rapidly on the desk.

"M-Miss Parker. You're back. How are you feeling? Heard you were sick, in bed with the flu."

"Cut the crap, Broots. Where the hell is he?"

"Who, Miss Parker?" He asked confused.

"Who the hell do you think! Jarod! You know where he is, don't you?" She raised her voice.

"No, I don't. Miss Parker."

"Don't you?" She asked almost tearfully.

Broots ran his fingers through what little hair he had. "Not this time. I don't know where he's gone to or what he's been up to."

"Find him," she demanded stomping away. "Please," she said in a whisper.

It was an exceptionally beautiful day. Jarod could hear birds perched up on a tree chirping amidst the sound of children's laughter. Looking up at the crystal blue sky, it reminded him of Miss Parker's eyes and it saddened him.

He reminisced back. He finally had her in his arms and would have taken her that night. Jarod could still taste her, his mouth on hers, their tongues together doing a dance of love, only to have it shortened by her sudden rejection.

"I wish I could erase all memories of her," he tells Broots. "But, I can't."

"She's looking for you, Jarod. I lied to her."

"Thanks. The Centre would never allow it. The two of us, right, Broots?"

"Does Thomas come to your mind? Careful what you wish for, it might come true."

"I'm willing to take my chances, but, something could happen to Miss Parker and I can't risk her life. Never tell her where I am. Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Parker lurked around the corner, behind the wall of Broots' office space. "You bloody jerk! If you weren't Debbie's father, I'd shoot you right now!"

Broots dropped his cell phone onto the floor.

"That was Jarod, wasn't it?" She screamed so loud the echo of her voice filled the room.

"N-no, Miss Parker. I-It wasn't." Water beads began to roll down his forehead.

"Then why the hell are you stuttering? You know where he is! You lying poor excuse of a man!" She screeched, with one hand on her hip, the other waving it into the air.

"Miss Parker, it wasn't him." Broots gained his composure and spoke calmly, all the while his heart beating rapidly.

She walked up to the scared computer genius. Broots froze, expecting to see the barrel of her gun between his eyes. Instead, she gently took hold of his hand. "Please, tell me." Her eyes began to water.

"Uh, he's...," he began, but suddenly stopped when Lyle came strolling in.

"Parker, welcome back. What was wrong with you? You missed my little dinner party to meet the new missus, Shu Ling."

Quickly wiping her tears away, she turned and snapped at him. "You love those asian blends, don't you? For your information, I have no time or interest in meeting your little mail-order bride. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"She's adjusting well here."

"Yea, right. Sipping tea with other "Desperate Housewives" in your neighborhood? Get the hell out of here!"

"Find yourself a lover, Parker, then you wouldn't be so uptight," her brother yelled as he stormed out of the room.

"The hell with you, Mr. Lyle!"

"Broots, you were saying?"

"Uh, nothing, Miss Parker. I have nothing to say."

"You know where Jarod is. Please tell me, please," she pleaded.

"I can't, Miss Parker. I can't."

She backed away from him. "What? A change of heart, does he?"

"No, Miss Parker. He doesn't want to risk your life. Besides, you never said you loved him."

"The hell with you, too, Brootsie!"

She stayed in her office for several hours going through almost a whole box of tissues weeping silently to herself. Images of him of that night entered her mind, the hurt look in his eyes as he was forced to turn away. Why could she have not told him she loved him in return.

"I'm sorry, Jarod, I'm so sorry." There was a soft knock on her office door.

"What?"

"Miss Parker."

"What is it, Sidney?"

"I'm always here for you, Miss Parker. You can always talk to me."

"And tell you what, Sidney? What? Talk to you about what?"

"I've been quite concern about you. It seems you're not yourself since you've been back. Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Sidney, I'm just fine. Now leave me alone." Miss Parker looked away from him to hide her reddened eyes.

He looks down at the several amount of crumbled wet tissues in her waste basket.

"I'll be around if you need to talk to me."

She just nodded, wiping her tears away.

Opening her desk drawer, Miss Parker pulls out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a drink. "Bad for your ulcer, Parker." She could hear his voice in her head. She held up her glass. "Cheers, Jarod."

Driving her convertible would be too conspicuous, so Miss Parker rented a truck and followed Broots to an unknown destination on the other side of town. There he was, her pretender, shaking hands with his "best bud."

"I could shoot the both of them right now," she mumbled to herself.

She waited until Broots left, then headed to the front door. She was hesitant at first to ring the doorbell. "What the hell was she doing?"

Jarod opened the door thinking it was Broots.. "Hey, forgot something?" On seeing him, she suddenly remembered why.

He stood face to face with her, his dark browns to her baby blues, she whispered, "Gotcha."

"Parker? What are you doing here? Anyone followed you? How'd you find me?"

"I followed Broots. Rented a truck and he never looked once to see who was tailgating him. You disappeared without a trace."

"Yea, that was the idea. After that night. Miss Parker, why are you here?"

She gently caressed his face, feeling the stubbiness of his unshaven chin. "I got you, don't I?"

Before he could even answer, Miss Parker pushed herself on him, kicked the door shut and walked him against the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"How's that? You said I never open up. Have I opened up enough for you?" She questions him as she pulled away.

"Uh, yeah," he replied out of breath, "that will do." Silence stood in the air. His hand lightly touched her face, then down to her neck, to her face again, his thumb gliding over her lips.

Parker closed her eyes and let Jarod run his hand freely over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked enjoying every step of the moment.

"Just making sure you're not just a dream." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm real and if you still want me, if you'll have me, I'm here. I love you, Jarod. I never wanted you to leave," she whispered breathlessly.

"Then why did you let me?" He asked as he gently ran his fingers through her dark locks, kissing her neck.

"I didn't want to love you, Jar. Thought letting you go would stop my feelings for you. Only, it didn't. It deepened it." She pulled his face down to hers.

"Wait." Jarod released his hold on her. "The Centre, Parker. How about The Centre? If they found out about us...if something ever happened to you...we can't. I've thought a lot about everything since that night. It's too risky. I can't do this to you."

"Jarod." Miss Parker sighed. "I didn't come all the way here just to be rejected. I'm not leaving without you."

"Parker, listen to me. If you got hurt in any way or worse, I'd never forgive myself. We'll suffer the consequences if we're together."

She pulled him close and twined her arms around his neck. "You think I haven't thought about it? That something might happen to you? We can take it one day at a time, can't we?" Miss Parker kissed Jarod lightly on his lips.

"I...can't...bear...the...thought...of...being...without...you," she sobbed in between her words.

He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered. "Me, too." He held on to her until she calmed down.

Miss Parker laid her ears on his chest. "I can hear your heart beating. It broke my heart when I let you walk out the door. I want to be with you forever."

"I can make your pain go away, if you want me." He slid his hand under her shirt, unhooking her brassiere, he softly whispered, "tonight and every night hereafter."

He outlined her lips with the tip of his tongue, before devouring into her mouth. Each time she held him tighter, he embraced her even more. It was several minutes before they broke apart.

"Come here." Jarod pulled Miss Parker into the bedroom and opened the top drawer of his dresser.

"Here." He handed her a little gift box wrapped in red. "I never got a chance to give this to you."

"What? What is it?"

"It's a gift, Parker. You're suppose to say "thank you" when someone gives you one."

"Thank you." A smile came to her face as she examined the box.

"Uh, now you open it. Haven't you ever received a gift before?"

"I wasn't expecting one from you." She opened it delicately. And smiled again.

"Yes," she whispers, "I will be your Valentine."

Inside was a heart-shaped candy with the inscription, "Be Mine!".

Jarod sat on his bed and pulled Miss Parker on top of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her head on his shoulder, she cuddled him as he cradled her.

"Maybe one day you can write the final chapter of your book."

"A final chapter?" A look of puzzlement crossed his face.

"Yes," she whispered nuzzling his ears. "The one that says about "us" growing old and gray and having built memories together."

**The End**


End file.
